Fluorinated vinyl monomers have proved to be useful intermediates for making highly fluorinated and perfluorinated polymers and copolymers which are useful, e.g., as electrical insulation, permselective membranes, and the sheath (cladding) layer of optical fibers.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel fluorinated vinyl ether monomers, precursors thereto, and methods for making same.
It is another object of this invention to provide novel highly fluorinated copolymers containing ether linkages.
It is yet another object to provide new and improved methods for making certain known fluorinated vinyl ethers which contain carboxylate functional groups.
It is yet a further object to provide a novel method for making known highly fluorinated and perfluorinated ion exchange polymers which contain carboxylate functional groups.